


Присмотрю за тобой

by goldkhator



Series: Мои переводы [8]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Comfort, Comment Fic, Community: gameofcards, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Season/Series 01, Watching Someone Sleep, prompt: dream, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, разрешение получено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Иногда Леонардо сам себе худший враг. Его друзья знают, что ему нужно поспать, но испытывают некоторые затруднения с уговорами, учитывая его частые кошмары.





	Присмотрю за тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103682) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



\- Когда ты последний раз спал? – требовательно спросила Ванесса. Лео посмотрел на нее через плечо.

\- Я не знаю. Вчера. Нет, позавчера. Какой сегодня день?

Зо и Нико заняли стратегическую позицию за спиной Ванессы, в безопасном месте, в случае, если Лео разозлится, и Зо ответил: - Пятница.

\- Эм, три дня назад. Четыре, - Лео вздохнул.

\- Ты должен поспать, - сказала Ванесса, - ты же знаешь, что происходит, когда ты не спишь.

Они все знали и именно поэтому после того, как они упрашивали и умоляли, и после попытки напоить его вином (ошибка Зо, которая подарила Нико, в отличии от их цели, неожиданный сон) Зо заручился поддержкой Ванессы. Андреа мог бы образумить его, но он гостил у старого друга, а это больше не терпело отлагательств.

Лео был гением с бесконечным запалом. Проблема была в том, что иногда он настолько погружался в свой новый проект, что забывал поесть или поспать. И чем дольше он пренебрегал своим здоровьем, тем более одержимым становился, и тем больше ошибок совершал. Не учитывая непосредственные угрозы, вытекающие из этого, он все больше выходил из-под контроля, пытаясь эти ошибки исправить.

Лео думал, что может понять, исправить, улучшить весь мир. Когда здравый смысл преобладал над ним, он понимал, что не сможет сделать все сразу. Однако, в менее благоразумном настроении, он кидался из одной опасной крайности в другую.

\- Я в порядке. Мне не нужен сон, - Лео зациклился на устройстве, над которым работал, выругался, и швырнул кусок металла через всю комнату.

\- Лео, - Ванесса уперла руки в бедра, решительно глядя на него.

Он сглотнул, запротестовал, в глазах поселилась скорбь.

\- Мне будут сниться сны.

Ему снились блестящие сны, но и пугающие кошмары тоже, иногда приводящие в панику и изматывающие сильнее обычного. Но они все знали об этом, а также знали, что чем дольше он не отдыхал, тем ужаснее становились кошмары, и это напрочь отбивало желание спать. Лео мог быть злейшим врагом для себя.

Лицо Ванессы смягчилось.

\- Я останусь с тобой, - сказала она.

\- Мы все останемся, - шагая ближе, подхватил Нико. – Пожалуйста, маэстро, вы должны поспать.

\- Всего несколько минут, - Зо кивнул, соглашаясь, - тебе станет лучше.

Лео повесил голову, сдаваясь.

В итоге, он спал, уложив голову Ванессе на колени, ее пальчики мягко гладили его по волосам, а Зо с Нико распивали напитки и тихо перешептывались, сидя у огня. Время от времени поглядывая, чтобы убедиться, что Лео отдыхает. Только однажды он застонал, сжимая пальцы, и Нико тут же оказался рядом, на коленях.

\- Маэстро, - позвал он, и легко потряс Лео за плечо. Лео пробормотал что-то бессвязное и снова крепко уснул.

Он спал около двенадцати часов, не проснувшись даже, когда Зо аккуратно сдвинул его, освобождая Ванессу, чтобы она смогла уйти на работу. Зо и Нико оставались рядом, пока Лео наконец-то полностью не проснулся. Он потер лицо и поднялся на ноги – полным энергии и рвения в бой.

\- Что на завтрак?

\- Все, что пожелаешь, - ответил Зо и Лео радостно ему улыбнулся.

\- Мне приснился чудесный пирог из дыни, - сказал он, - пойдем, раздобудем.


End file.
